The proposed work is projected through the fourth year of the Fordham Hispanic Research Center's life. The center will initiate the data collection phase of a study of folktales as therapy to effect change in Hispanic children and, if submitted proposals are approved, will initiate studies on Hispanic migrants in New York, on the intermarriage and assimilation patterns of Hispanics in New York, and on Puerto Rican female-headed families. The HRC will also submit a research proposal for a study of Puerto Rican migration and mental health and, if the pre-proposal is approved, submit a final proposal for the establishment of a center on the study of race, crime and social policy. The center will continue to develop to successful conclusion the studies now under way: the ethnographic documentation of Unitas Therapeutic Community; the occupational and personal adjustment profile of Cubans in West New York, New Jersey; and the help patterns in intergenerational Puerto Rican families. New initiatives in the development of other research projects will be taken. We will continue our apprentice-research program incorporating people into the research and organize meetings and workshops on topics relevant to Hispanic mental health. We will continue to provide technical assistance to Hispanic professionals and organizations concerned with the mental health of the Hispanic community. Publication of the Research Bulletin on a quarterly basis will continue, and the center will publish several monographic studies relative to Hispanic mental-health issues.